Phantom Love
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: Nicole came home to the Valley only to meet a theif on the first night. While being the local target for some the bachelors, making a life on her dead dad's farm and meeting old friends, will Nicole ever survive this crazy town?


_**Hi, I'm OC. Here's my FIRST HM story, so PLEASE be nice! Hope you enjoy!**_

Pairing: SkyexJill(in mine, SkyexNicole)

Rating: T for language but other than that, E! ^^

Summary: Nicole came home to the Valley only to meet a theif on the first night. While being the local target for some the bachelors, making a life on her dead dad's farm and meeting old friends, will Nicole ever survive this crazy town?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Phantom Love Chapter 1: Welcome to Forget-Me-Not-Valley!**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh, home at last!" exclaimed a cheery brunette as she looked at the little village from the top of the hill. Her chocolate brown hair was tied into a pony tail that split into two sides. Her bangs slightly covered her beautiful yet odd purple eyes. A orange and white t-shirt with the word 'Bokumono' written across her chest and a green skirt worn over blue leggings was what she wore. But last and certainly not least was a dog tag of some sorts that had the words 'I love you' written on the back. Her prized possesion was worn around her neck where everyone could see it.

She continued to walk again with her dog and cat, Chi-Chi and Kitty, meowing and barking happily beside their master. The brunette couldn't help but smile as the rival animals started to play with each other on the path, scratching and biting but not hurting each other.

"My, my, is that little Nickie all grown up?" asked a voice. The brunette looked up from her pets and spotted a middle aged man that was fairly tanned. The girl bursted into a smile and dropped her bags, running over to give him a hug.

"Takakura! I'm so happy to see you!" she giggled, releasing him from her death hug. Chi-Chi ran over and started barking happily. Takakura smiled and turned his attention to the ignored bags behind the young adult.

"Let's get your stuff into your new home, okay?" he chuckled. She nodded and walked over to her bags to pick them up before following Takakura to her father's old farm/ranch. A smile spread across her face as she saw Vesta's farm and her field, seeing Vesta herself and Marlin but she didn't reconize the brown haired girl that Marlin was _totally_ into. Takakura noticed who the curious girl was looking at and smiled.

"Go introduce yourself." he told her like a mother to her shy child. The cheery girl nodded and walked towards the brunette in the fields. The new girl instanly noticed her and walked over, smiling sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Celia. I work and live at Aunt Vesta's farm." she introduced as they shook hands.

"Cool, my name's Nicole by the way. Call me Nickie if you want." Nicole said once their hands released. Celia's eyes widened as she let out a slight gasp. "Something wrong?"

"N-no! Just wait right here while I get Aunt Vesta." Celia ordered. Nicole sweatdropped.

"I'd love to meet Vesta again but I have to head to my new home." she apoliegiesed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. This brunette knew that lady well enough that when Vesta finds out they were going to be rivals for farming, she will have her neck ripped off. "_Really_ sorry. Well, catch you later, Celia."

Nicole started towards Takakura but didn't like who she saw talking to him. Vesta. The orange haired lady grinned as she saw Nicole try to escape being noticed by her new rival. "Glad to see you again, Nicole."

Said person turned around to face Vesta, sweatdropping. She waved at Vesta nervously.

"H-hi, Vesta. How's it going?" Nicole asked, walking over. Vesta chuckled and slapped Nicole's back like what men do. The new farmer thought she heard her back crack.

"Takakura says you're going to work at your father's ranch. Good luck competin' with me!" Vesta chuckled again. "And if you ever want seeds to start your farm, come see me."

"O-okay...Well, it was nice seeing you again Vesta and I'd _love_ to stay and chat but I better get my stuff into my home." Nicole excused, feeling a little bit safer. "C'mon Takakura, my farm awaits!"

The two adults chuckled as the young farmer grabbed her stuff and started to run towards her old home with her two pets trailing close behind. Takakura started following as Vesta continued work.

The brunette smiled sweetly as she entered her father's old farm. It brought back wonderful memories.

The farm was still the same. A field of grass was in the center, the chicken coop and barn in their usual places near their field. A little chicken pasture right beside the chicken coop. The shipment box beside her home. A little duck pond on the other side of the chicken coop, the medium sized fertile field beside the house and ofcourse, Nicole's apple tree she grew when she was little in the center of the field.

Takakura coughed to get her attention. It worked. Nicole turned to face the man in a 'I'm ready to listen' look. He pointed to a logged cabin not to far from her.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my home right here." he assured before walking towards the barn. "As a welcoming present, I bought you a cow and two chickens. Don't worry, I fed them today and got some feed for the month. Start working tomorrow, alright?"

"Ofcourse Takakura. I won't let you down!" Nicole cheered, grinning. The old man chuckled, smiling.

"By the way, what do you want to name your animals?" he asked. Nicole thought for awhile before snapping her fingers in accomplishent of a idea.

"My chickens are named Cocoa and Honey and my cow is name Bella." she answered while picking up her bags. "I'll just put my stuff away and go see everyone again. Ok?"

"Ofcourse." Takakura agreed, walking into his home. The excited brunette ran into her home and threw her poor bags in there, not knowing where they went, and started towards the Inn. The first thing she saw was a short, plump, very tanned lady with black hair who stood behind the counter of the only inn in the valley. Her face brightened once she saw Nicole enter.

"Nicole is that you?" the woman asked, joy in her voice. Nicole nodded. "Oh! Nickie, you've grown so much!"

The brunette shuddered, the only adult who EVER called her by her nickname was her father and some of her uncles and aunts. She ignored the fact and walked over to the counter, smiling at the lady."Soooo, Ruby, has anything changed since I left?"

The forgien woman stiffened. And, with a total lie, answered, "No, no. Nothing at all, but a girl named Nami and a boy named Gustafa are visitors. Other than that, nothing."

"Okay, I'm going to see them. Bye!" Nicole accepted, walking away. Ruby sighed in relief as she heard the door shut close. Nicole was so oblivious. ----

Nicole walked out of the Inn and towards the Goddess Pond until she saw a strange looking home. She blinked in confusion before deciding to find out who lived there. Walking over to the strange home was.... _awkward_. She didn't know how to meet new people without starting to fiddle around with the necklace her father gave to her on his deathbed. She was shy to these kinds of things.

She reached the house and knocked on the door. Nothing made a sound inside.

"Over here!" shouted an unfimliar voice. Nicole walked to the voice and saw a man with chestnut hair and a matching beard. He looked like a hippie. He had a guitar beside him for he was sitting against a tree. "I'm Gustafa, you?"

The brown haired man stood up as the words came out. He was alot taller than Nicole, but she was short for her age.

"I'm Nicole, but my friends call me-"

"Nickie!" screamed a voice. Nicole turned around to meet the source, only to get glomped to the ground by a girl her age. Her hair was the same tone as Gustafa's but was shoulder lenth and this girl was in a school girl outfit. Gustafa chuckled as the girl started to pretend to cry while cuddling into Nicole's neck.

"Lumina, I think the woman needs some air." came a rough female voice. Lumina stopped and looked up at a short haired red head, who wore sneakers , boy shorts, a orange t-shirt and a blue and white stripped vest.

"Mmmm'kay Nami." the chirpy girl said while she got off a Nicole. Nicole stood up, still trying regain her breath and then walked over to Nami.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. You must be Nami." Nicole introduced as she pulled her hand out to shake.

"Yeah, I'm Nami." the red head replied finally while they shook hands. "Hope we can be friends, Nicole."

"Sure!" Our herione agreed. Nami let go and walked away to the inn. "See you later, Nami!"

With a reply of her goodbye, Nami kept walking as Nicole turned towards the two young adults. She smiled while sweatdropping. "And that's my nickname!"

"Well see ya, Nickie. Gotta go play my music." Gustafa chuckled as he walked back to his tree. The two female were left alone. The two started giggling while they started up the path towards Lumina's mansion.

On the way, Nicole met up with her old friends and the villagers that past by. When they reached the mansion, the two stopped in their tracks. There stood Rock, Ruby's son. His blonde hair sorta bounced as he grinned at Lumina. That boy was a total flirt.

"Hey Lumina! Where were you!" the blonde player said, then he noticed Nicole. "Oh Nickie! When did you come back?"

"Today." said person answered, shrugging her shoulders then put on a glare. "Why? You're not going to _kiss_ me like you did when we were younger, are you?"

"No! And I told you had ice-cream on your face!" he exclaimed, franticly waving his hands in front of him like they were going to protect him. His cheeks were tinted with a red hue.

"We weren't eating ice-cream!" Nicole argued. Before a arguement began, Lumina stepped in. Almost on the verge of fake tears.

"Guys, please stop it!" the young girl cried. She turned her head towards Rock and sighed, "Rock, maybe you should leave."

"Fine..." he muttered sadly and did what he was told. The young farmer stuck her tounge out at him as her and Lumina walked into the expensive manor. Lumina walked over to her piano and sat on the bench. Her fingers grazed the keys before she stopped at one and started playing a harmonic tune. Nicole let the tune register in her mind before reliesing that this tune was the lulluby her father hummed to her!

"Hey, this is my dad's lulluby..." Nicole whispered but loud enough for her best friend to hear. The young brunette smiled and nudged her head over for Nicole to sit beside her. Nicole walked over and sat beside Lumina.

"Why don't you sing to it?" Lumina asked. Nicole blushed from embaresment and started to twiddle with her necklace. Her best friend sighed in fustration.

"Nicole, you always do that when you're nervous. Everyone knows you have a beautiful singing voice, now sing!" The angered rich girl ordered. Nicole nodded and began singing to the song.

_Take my hand, hold it tight Keep on holding and I'll never leave Until death brings me away _

_Tear drops fall down like rain,  
When you cry, I'm a storm But remember I'll be there _

_Forever and always In your heart _

_A rose can't blossom more than you,  
The sun can't shine brighter You're the world and more _

Nicole heard the music come to sudden stop. She turned towards the player of the music, seeing that she was in tears! The brunette hugged her best friend, worried as Hell.

"Lu, what's the matter?" she asked, almost crying as well.

"I'm just so happy that you're back!" Lumina cried, hugging her best friend tighter.

"I know Lu, I'm happy too." Nicole whispered. She pushed her friend back while having her hands on her shoulders. "Y'know, we could write songs with Gustafa's help. How's that idea?"

"Okay!" The girl cheered, smiling like a child on Christmas day. Nicole smiled and sat up, glancing at the clock. "Oh my Goddess! It's almost 10! I gotta jet!"

"Can't you make your family's famous Finest Curry before you go?"

Nicole glanced at the girl before sighing in defeat. She smiled with a 'I can't believe I'm dragged into this' look. "I guess it can't hurt...."

"I love that curry! C'mon get into that kitchen!" was the squeeling voice Nicole heard break her eardrums as her best friend pushed her towards and into the kitchen.

It only took twenty minutes to cook and cool. After Nicole brought it out, the two spent a whole half an hour eating and talking. Lumina mostly talked since she _inhaled_ hers while Nicole ate like a _normal_ person. But the hostess was nice enough to go and wash the dishes as Nicole just sat and waited for her to finish. Once Lumina returned the two started talking again.

"Nickie, you need some money to start out on your farm. How does 10,000 gold sound?" Lumina wondered, bringing her fashonable wallet out.

"Lu, y'know I can't take any money from you. Friends don't do that and plus how am I suppose to pay you back?" Nicole asked, putting a apoligetic look on her face. Lumina scoffed and waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought of a payback.

"How about 2,500 gold and you owe me a sleepover on the 18th?" the rich girl bargained. Nicole sighed.

"Fine, but do I have to pay back?" she asked, looking as if she'd die if she had to pay back that much money in a week.

"Everytime you ask for some money, you either owe me some Relax Tea or a sleepover. I prefer sleepovers." Lumina answered. Nicole sighed again and took the money.

"Okay Lu. See ya tomorrow, okay?" She heard Lumina squeel and she took that as a yes. The young farmer giggled as she walked out of the mansion. She wandered around infront of the mansion, humming to a soft tune before sitting down on the edge of the beautiful fountain that sat infront of her best friend's home. Nicole sighed in happiness as she looked up to see the shining stars and the full moon that told everyone it was night. Then something hit her like a train, she forgot her rucksack inside! The farm girl stood up quickly and turned around to run indoors.

"Hehe, looking for this?" asked a stranger with long silver hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. His shirt was white with leopared spots and it was halfway down, showing his black muscle shirt. His purple pants were kinda weird for a guy but it was perfect for him. Nicole blushed and started to twiddle with her necklace like earlier in the evening. Then she noticed it, her rucksack! He was throwing it up and down like what baseball players did.

"Give that back! That's mine!" Nicole yelled. The mysterious yet handsome man smiled and willingly tossed it to her, landing perfectly in her hands. She looked back to him, studying him.

"Okay, but you're recipe is mine." he said, flipping her secret recipe in between his index and middle finger like what magicians did to entertain little kids. Nicole glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Give it back!" she growled.

"Why would I do that? I'm sure it's going to be scrumcious." he asked and answered, licking his lips. Nicole took a few steps closer to him and gave him a death glare.

"That's my family's! It's been ours for generations!" she exclaimed, hoping he would give it back now. The man smiled at her and closed the distance between them. Nicole blushed at how he came infront of her so fast!

"What's your point?" he wondered, smirking.

"My point is to give it back, jerk!" she yelled, trying to reach for it.

"Now, now, don't let raw anger spoil your beauty." he pointed out, making sure she didn't get what she wanted. For what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight, Nicole glared at him again.

"Who the Hell are you?" she demanded. The mysterious man smiled slyly and took a few steps away to let him bow. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making a crimson scar cross her cheeks.

"Why, I'm the prince of the stars," he claimed to be. He smirked. "And I'm here for all the lovely maidens to love."

**_What a flirt, worse than Rock!_** Nicole thought as the Phantom stood up. Suddenly the two heard the door to Romana's manison slam open. Nicole turned to see who it was and saw her best friend, all out of breath and a glare on her face. _**She couldn't be mad at me, could she?**_

Lumina pointed at Skye and roared out, "Aren't you that theif that warns their victims ahead of time!?"

Nicole looked at Skye with a surprised look. _**A-a theif!?**_ The farmer girl stood in shock as Lumina started running towards Phantom Skye. All he did was smirk and gave her a charming look. The words that came out of his mouth were repeated words that he said to Nicole,

"Don't let such raw anger spoil your beauty."

That sent Lumina off gaurd and made her cheeks blush. "What a smooth talker.....Phantom Skye..." she cooed, going off to la la land. Before the phantom started off, he winked at Nicole, making her cheeks burn crimson. She went to fiddle around with her necklace, only to find that the smooth talker had it around his neck. As if he was spoken to, Skye turned to her and smirked. He shoved the recipe with his hand into his pocket and played with her necklace with the other.

"Nice necklace. Oh yes, call me Phantom Skye." and with that he left into the moonlight. She was about to cry, her necklace and her family secret recipe was stolen by a flirtatious, moronic, cute, theif!

_**Where did that come from!? Cute!? No! Bad Nicole! He took your prize posessions!  
**_

"That's not the only thing he took..." she whispered. She walked home. Awaiting for tomorrow.


End file.
